


Caution

by MusicalRaven



Series: Transman!Arin [3]
Category: Game Grumps, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, F/M, Feelings, M/M, Poetry, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Set directly after Duplicity. Just some feelings and thoughts of Dan's.





	Caution

The night was quiet when they entered the house  
Suzy offered to make spaghetti casserole  
For the three of them to share  
And Dan made a face  
Protesting spaghetti in the form of casseroles  
As if it made a lick of a difference  
Towards the taste.  
Arin laughed  
As Suzy explained the finer parts  
Of good cooking  
With a look of exasperation  
Dan barely listening  
His eyes drifting about.

"Just make it, Suz," Arin said,  
Head shaking as he flicked Dan's ear  
Earning him an indignant frown.  
"He'll just have to try it, cause we aint makin you anything else."  
Suzy agreed  
Dan sulking against Arin's side  
As she patted Dan's head  
And glided off to the kitchen

"Why do you two hate me?"  
He doesnt even care that  
It comes out as a whine  
Cause Arin is laughing  
Sunshine is in  
The living room.  
Dan of course will  
Survive the monstrosity but he pouts  
To prolong the laughter  
Arin seemed to be lacking lately.

They settle on the couch and  
As he watches Arin pull his shirt down  
He wonders absently if he should see  
This man as anything other  
Now that he knows what has changed  
But he cannot see why he should  
When he is just  
Arin  
And he wonders why Arin feels so strongly  
That he is not who  
He says  
He is

"If you get to pick the movie  
Will you forgive me?"  
He is grinning and Dan feels  
Himself begin to as well  
As he conceds  
If only to keep  
That smile  
And his chest tightens as he remembers  
To keep that notion  
To himself


End file.
